Setsu regresa
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [AU] [OC] Ha pasado un mes de la ausencia de Setsu, pero ante los estragos causado por su hermano Caín en el set, Lory se ve obligado a traer de vuelta a su amuleto protector. ¿Por qué Koun está tan enojado? ¿Será porque todo ese mes Kyoko-chan lo ha evitado? ¿Qué esconde Kyoko-chan? ¿Cómo será ese encuentro entre los hermanos Heel? El crédito del FANART no es mía.
1. CP1 El enojo de Koun

**« DDR »** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**Setsu regresa.**

**CP. N°1.- El enojo de Koun.**

—¡ERES IMPOSIBLE KOUN!— Gritó enfurecido Lory al encarar luego de un mes al primer actor de su agencia, ante el silencio abrumador que se dio en esa habitación, él comentó con firmeza—: Pensé que podrías solo con este papel. Eres un fracaso completo, no solo en el amor sino en la actuación.

Koun apretaba los puños en señal de frustración, desde que Setsu había dejado a Caín, BJ/Koun salieron a flote causando más de un mal rato a sus compañeros del electo en especial a Murasame, a quién su última provocación le causó una contusión muy seria y termino en el hospital por varios día, finalmente Koun comentó con desdén:

—Shit!...Murasame empezó todo este problema desde el inicio. No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Lory exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo con malestar, entonces comentó en voz baja:

—Muchacho esto no puede seguir así, corres el riesgo de echar a perder todo lo que haz hecho como « Ren Tsuruga » , realmente no pensé que iba necesitar traer de vuelta a tu amuleto protector pero la necesitas.

—¡NO!—Gritó Koun con enojo sorprendiendo a Lory, y comentó con rapidez—: No la necesito, yo puedo con este trabajo solo. No la llames.

—¡¿Por qué no?!—Preguntó Lory con interés, Koun apretó los puños cuando contestó sin pensar:

—Setsu se olvido de su hermano, nunca contestó sus llamadas ni mensajes. Es obvio que no veía la hora de dejar a su hermano. ¡ELLA SE OLVIDO DE ÉL! Eso es imperdonable.

Lory no sabía que pensar de esas palabras, y para malestar de Koun sonrío con malicia, antes de salir de la habitación comentó en un tono firme:

—Hay una razón por la que no haz podido ubicarla—. Al notar que captó su interés, Lory afirmó con calma—: Y debes preguntarle directamente a ella, Setsu regresa está noche.

—¡¿Qué?!...Espera, no puedes…—Koun se quedo sin palabras, porque Lory salió de la habitación sin darle opción a nada, solo atinó a gritar con enojo mientras lanzaba una de las almohadas al piso—: ¡MALDITA SEA!...No quiero verla.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue descargar su ira golpeando de una forma salvaje el colchón de una de las camas de la habitación, necesitaba calmar sus emociones para alinearse con Caín Heel, porque tal como estaba no podía recibir a Kyoko/Setsu.

* * *

Del otro lado de la cuidad, en un antiguo estudio de baile, los tambores sonaban al compás de las danzas egipcias, uno de los instructores del lugar veía con asombro, como una de sus nuevas estudiantes ya dominaba por completo la danza, sus caderas se movían en una sincronía perfecta al compás de los tambores, aunque al principio le había costado acoplarse al toque de los tambores e instrumentos de percusión verla recorrer el estudio al dar vueltas era todo un espectáculo, lo que más le gustaba era ver su plano vientre subir y bajar al ritmo de los tambores, combinado con el movimiento armónico de sus manos y la intensidad de su mirada sin duda aquella actriz iba poner al espectador a sus pie, ella parecía tener un talento innato para el baile.

Finalmente la danza terminó y el instructor como los músicos aplaudieron complacidos, ella había aprendido aquella danza en menos de dos semanas después de haber practicado lo básico durante casi 3 horas diarias, no había descanso para ella, sin duda alguna, ella iba obtener « aquel papel » para el que se estaba preparando.

El instructor que era un turco pero radicado en Japón, se acerco a la joven y comentó con emoción:

—Maravilloso Mogami-san, pensé que te tomaría más tiempo pero se nota que disfrutas lo que haces. Estás lista para aprender la danza de las espadas y con eso tu formación para aquel papel estará completa—. Al ver que la joven sonrío complacida, el instructor se apresuró a decir—: Te daré los trajes que vamos usar la siguiente semana, quiero verte con ellos porque vamos hacer una prueba completa del personaje.

—¡¿Vamos usar a Indira?!—Preguntó con temor la joven, al recordar que para cierto baile árabe usaron una pitón, realmente era una bebe y si bien no era venenosa, de la impresión que tuvo casi se desmaya y le costó familiarizarse con el animal, pero al ver la sonrisa abierta del instructor se estremeció, sobre todo cuando él le comentó con diversión:

—Pero si ella te ama, es más me comentó que tienes buen sabor—. Afirmó el instructor en un tono que denotaba que estaba bromeando al respecto, Kyoko se puso mortalmente pálida al recordar como la serpiente la había lamido, culpa de ella porque ese día había promocionado un perfume que por alguna razón que ella y el resto del personal no pudo explicar, había alborotado a las serpientes del lugar, y en total había 6 serpientes en ese momento, porque eran 6 bailarinas, sin duda una anécdota que contar para después, pero bailar con una serpiente enroscada a su cuerpo era lo único que definitivamente no le gustaba de las danzas árabes, finalmente se animó a preguntar:

—¡¿Instructor sobre la información que me iba a dar?!— Preguntó ella con interés al recordar que el profesor le había ofrecido una beca parcial en su academia de baile, si bien el curso para capacitarse para ese papel lo pagaba la LME, el instructor notó las habilidades de aprendizaje rápido en la actriz y no dudo en ofrecerle una beca parcial para que ella estudie danza pero ya como una carrera profesional, así que se apresuró a sacar la información, mientras Kyoko se acercaba a su bolso y se quedo sin palabras al ver el mensaje del presidente que decía: «_ Setsu, Sebastián pasará por ti para llevarte ante Jelly_ »

La joven respiró pesadamente tratando de calmar sus emociones, ella no quería volver hacer Setsu, después de descubrir lo que sentía por su sempai, pero no podía negarse a la petición del presidente, ahora no había excusas, los exámenes habían terminado hace una semana, los capítulos de BOX R habían sido filmados, solo faltaban las escenas finales que estaban programadas hacer filmadas dentro de una semana porque el electo estaba de viaje y se tenía previsto empezar a trasmitir la serie la siguiente semana, además los cursos de danzas entraban a una nueva fase pero está vez ella podía asistir en las mañana aprovechando que tenía dos semanas libres de la escuela y seguir preparándose para poder audicionar al nuevo papel que aspiraba obtener, ahora su mente pensaba a mil por horas para poder justificar su ausencia.

Por un lado tenía una excusa creíble estuvo sin móvil por culpa de Caín más de dos semanas y le tomó tiempo familiarizarse con su Smartphone que compró con su propio dinero, además tenía los exámenes, BOX R y por qué no decirlo la preparación del nuevo papel, pero sabía que esas excusas Setsu no le iba a dar a Caín, su hermano iba estar realmente enojado con ella por no haberlo llamarlo durante ese mes dejado botado en Japón y ella quién sabe qué haciendo en Inglaterra.

No sabía que excusa iba inventar el presidente, pero ella tenía que inventar algo creíble que apaciguara la ira de su hermano, antes de darse cuenta el instructor regreso con el nuevo vestuario y de paso con el material de las posibles clases, incluso le dio cintas y vídeos para que se familiarice con el contenido. Ajeno a lo que decía el instructor, Setsu se hizo presente en Kyoko Mogami cuando notó la exótica y sensual vestimenta de los trajes árabes, se abstuvo de sonreír hasta que se vio sola de nuevo y comentó en voz baja:

—¡¿Tal vez logré apaciguar las iras de niisan si bailo para él?!...Después de todo es su culpa que mi móvil haya muerto.

—¡¿Mogami-san dijiste algo?!—Preguntó el instructor con interés al escucharla hablar muy bajo que no le entendió y la joven contestó, con una sonrisa suave:

—No, pero…—al mirar a su instructor no dudo en solicitarle y le preguntó—: ¡¿Será posible que tenga acceso a la música que hemos usado en clases?! Me gustaría practicar por mi lado, antes de empezar la siguiente lección.

—Claro no hay problema. Dame tu móvil y te grabo los files—. Ante ese comentario la joven sonrío abiertamente, Caín no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Tenía la idea hacer rato pero no sabía cómo cuadrarla hasta que vi el FANART's de Setsu su dilema me dio la idea, que por cierto el crédito no es mío sino de su autora, está va hacer una historia corta pero divertida al igual que « **BOX R al aire** », que por cierto acabo de actualizar al igual que « **Los Antagonistas** » justo estoy en la parte de los Hermanos Heel. Las tres historias no están conectadas por si acaso.

2.- El horario de actualización de ambas historias es cada dos días, al menos eso apunto y Los Antagonista es los sábados pero si por alguna razón no pudo actualizar, lo haré al día siguiente.

3.- Cómo soy re-mala para describir ciertas escenas sobre todo de atuendos y bailes, voy a bajar un álbum para ponerlo en mi muro así se dan una mejor idea de lo que hablo, recuerde son historias cortas, pero si quieren ver algo en particular no duden en comentar, sobre todo porque ahora estoy sin memorias y tengo las ideas revueltas.

4.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	2. CP2 Negando sentimientos

**[N/A]** Este capítulo contiene spoilers del capítulo 202 del MANGA de Skip Beat sino desean conocer el contenido porque aún no hay una traducción oficial de la misma, por favor pásenla por alto. Gracias.

**« DDR »** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**Setsu regresa.**

**CP. N°2.- Negando sentimientos.**

—He venido por usted Mogami-san—. Comentó entre susurros el fiel sirviente de Lory Takara « Sebastián » , que sin hacer ruido alguno se hizo presente en el viejo estudio de danza, está vez la joven no se asustó como era lo usual porque ella lo estaba esperando, solo se limito a sonreír con suavidad cuando entrego sus diferentes bolsas que contenían no solo los trajes que ella debía usar en la próxima clase de danza árabe sino que era el atuendo oficial para su próxima audición, estaba tan solo a dos semanas del gran evento.

Iba seguir a Sebastián a la furgoneta de la maquilladora « Jelly » o más conocida como la bruja en el mundo de las maquilladoras, cuando su instructor « Mehmet » preguntó con suavidad:

—Mogami-san—al ver que tenía la atención de la joven acotó con rapidez—: ¡¿A qué hora debemos estar en el hotel canarias?!

—En dos horas. ¡¿Pueden adelantar todo ante de mi llega?!—Preguntó la joven mientras miraba a su instructor con interés, el sonrío con suavidad al contestar con su acento turco:

—Déjalo todo en mis manos—. Ante ese comentario Mogami Kyoko siguió a Sebastián, quién se abstuvo de preguntar qué estaba planeando porque conocía aquel instructor ya que no era la primera vez que al « LME » usaba su estudio de danza para preparar a sus actores, lo que él desconocía era el trato que había hecho Kyoko con el instructor para poder acceder a la beca de danza que él le había ofrecido a ella.

Mogami le planteo que él evalúe su rendimiento en una presentación privada que iba hacer, había previamente hablado con el presidente para pedirle permiso de hablar de su personaje en cubierto, siempre manteniendo la reserva de quién era en realidad Caín Heel, además ella obtuvo el permiso del presidente sencillamente porque de alguna manera debían aplacar las iras de Caín al no saber nada de Setsu y Lory como era de esperarse, no solo estaba emocionado por lo que a la joven se le había ocurrido hacer sino que moría por ver la reacción de Koun, quién estaba fuera de control.

Finalmente al llegar a la camioneta de la bruja, Lory se presentó con un traje de ninja, él iba estar presente en el salón que Setsu iba hacer su presentación privada sin el conocimiento de Caí, fue cuando al verla le preguntó con interés:

—¡¿Lista para regresar a los brazos de tu amado niisan, Setsu?!—Ante esa pregunta mal intencionada, Mogami se puso seria cuando comentó sin pensar:

—No…pero, supongo que no puedo seguir evadiéndolo—miro la expresión intensa del presidente y sabiendo lo que pensaba antes que el viniera sobre sus ideas del amor y lo qué pensaba sobre que ella exponga sus sentimientos hacia Ren, se adelanto a decir—Usted me dio su palabra presidente. No vamos hablar de ese tema.

Lory hizo una mueca de decepción, sin embargo se animó a decir:

—Prometí no jugar a Cupido. No tengo intenciones de forzar nada entre ustedes, pero debo decir—expresó se derrumbo en el piso poniendo su peor expresión de tragedia y melancolía, cuando exclamó con falsas lágrimas—: Me siento decepcionado que el primer miembro del departamento LOVEME no se atreva hablar de sus sentimientos, aquella emoción perdida la haz recuperado y te podrías sorprender de…—Lory no pudo continuar con sus comentarios, cuando Kyoko lo interrumpió de forma abrupta antes de ingresar a la furgoneta y le replico:

—¡¿Me va decir cuál es la relación entre Kuu Hizuri y Tsuruga Ren?!—Al notar la expresión congelada del presidente, no dudó en presionar—: ¡¿Me va decir contra qué está luchando él?! ¡¿Qué hizo en su pasando que al escuchar las palabras asesino y sangre sucia BJ se filtra abiertamente en él?! ¡¿Qué oculta él?!

Ante ese silencio abrumador, Kyoko Mogami puso una sonrisa triste cuando afirmó con decepción:

—No se puede tener una relación si hay mentiras de por medio. Se lo dije ese día y se lo vuelvo a repetir, yo no voy aceptar lo que siento por él, mis experiencias en el amor han sido nefasta—como el presidente no hizo comentario alguno, ella no dudo en presionar al decir—: ¡¿Usted se va hacer responsable si él me rechaza?! ¡¿Se hará responsable por el daño que me haga?! — Mogami no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento amargo correr por dentro de ella, al recordar las palabras del presidente durante ese día y no dudo en decir para dar por terminaba esa incómoda conversación:

—Negaré una y otra vez estos sentimientos. Nada bueno puede salir de esto.

Lory podía sentir su impotencia y frustración, finalmente comentó con suavidad:

—No te cierres al amor, cuando él supere lo que tenga que superar tengo la confianza que va hablar, ese muchacho tiene una batalla interna muy fuerte.

Kyoko no hizo comentario alguno, cuando Jelly la recibió eufórica como siempre mientras les mostraba los diferentes atuendos que tenía para Setsu. Mientras acomodaba su cabello para empezar a poner su peluca, fue inevitable para ella no recordar las palabras del presidente.

* * *

Exactamente hace un mes atrás, apenas había terminado la reunión, mientras Ren Tsuruga y su manager salían del lugar, ella se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, pero la voz del presidente la detuvo cuando comentó en un tono mortal:

—Mogami-san tenemos que hablar— Ante ese comentario sabía que no tenía escapatoria alguna, sus neuronas pensaba a mil por hora para pensar de la forma más rápida una estrategia para coaccionar al presidente y obligarlo que no hable sobre sus sentimientos hacia el primer actor de la agencia, porque tenía la certeza que el presidente cuando estuvo en el set se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no contó con que el presidente habla del « Día blanco » , este tema la tomó de sorpresa sobre todo cuándo el preguntó en forma casual—: ¡¿No esperas con emoción el regalo del hombre que amas?!

Esa pregunta la dejo en el tiempo y en el espacio, cuando ella por inercia preguntó sin pensar—: ¡¿Qué?!— Ella no solo no sabía del día blanco, porque a ella nunca en sus 17 años de vida persona alguna le había dado algún obsequio ese día, ni siquiera Sho Fuwa cuando vivía con él, pensando la manera en como responder sin que sus emociones se filtren en su rostro, algo que fracaso por completo, el presidente la sorprendió por segunda vez al comentar:

—Aunque no puedo decir que estoy emocionado por ver que la miembro número 1 de mi fabuloso departamento ha recuperado finalmente la emoción perdida que la llevo hacer parte de ese departamento, no pienso decirle nada a Ren—La joven al escuchar ese comentario que el presidente hizo sin tomar pausa alguna, sintió un ligero alivio pero no contó con el que presidente diga—: No voy a jugar a Cupido sino me lo pides, no quiero forzar nada entre ustedes pero sería una lástima dejar perder esos sentimientos, vivir el amor es algo tan hermoso, sublime…—el presidente empezó a divagar sobre el amor y que ella debería hablar con Ren sobre sus sentimientos, pero Kyoko contestó en un tono bajo, ya dándose por vencida al verse descubierta ante él:

—No ha pasado nada entre Tsuruga-sempai y yo…además, él una vez comentó que no tiene derecho hacer feliz—al ver que tenía la atención del presidente, ella no dudo en decir—…usted me dijo que él estaba luchando contra algo, y ese algo no lo deja avanzar. ¡¿Qué es?!

Esa pregunta descoló a Lory, quién se tomó su tiempo en contestar pero cuando lo iba hacer, Kyoko preguntó con curiosidad al relatarle una de las escenas ocurridas en el set, cuando ellos estaban como los « hermanos Heel »:

—¡¿Por qué él reacciona ante las palabras asesino y sangre sucia?! Porque parece que BJ toma posición de su cuerpo pero no es él porque esa persona sonríe con sadismo puro. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué oculta Tsuruga-sempai?

« _Koun, maldita sea Koun se ha filtrado en su personaje de Caín/BJ eso es malo, hasta dónde se ha dado cuenta Mogami-san_ » . Ante esos pensamientos, Lory intentó cambiar el tema cuando preguntó de forma directa:

—¡¿Juzgarías al hombre que amas por lo que hizo en el pasado?! — Kyoko se desconcertó con esa pregunta y Lory presionó más al decirle—: ¡¿Lo condenarías por eso?!

—No lo sé…pero, si él no confía en mí significa que realmente no le importo. Además no dudo que rechace mis sentimientos hacia él—de pronto la conversación que tuvo Tsuruga con el pollo vino a su mente, se guardó la mueca con disgusto, cuando se animó a preguntar sin pensar—: ¡¿Quién es Tsuruga-sempai?! ¿Tiene alguna relación con mi pad…—En ese momento hizo un alto a su pregunta para reformularla y preguntó de nuevo—: ¡¿Tiene relación con Kuu Hizuri?! ¡¿Presidente qué sabe usted sobre su pasado?!

Lory no sabía cómo ella había despertado su interés en el tema, pero trato de evadir sus preguntas al decir:

—La única persona que puede hablarte de su pasado es él, lo siento Mogami-san yo no puedo hablar al respecto, pero algo me dice que si eres honesta con él y le dices lo que sientes…—Ante que Lory continuara, ella contestó de forma abrupta tratando de evitar derrumbarse en el momento:

—No. Voy a negar estos sentimientos hasta que no lo sienta—miro al presidente, cuando comentó sin pensar—: Mis experiencias en el amor ha sido nefastas, despertar de un amor unilateral me destrozo, ver que mi propia madre nunca me quiso me convirtió en lo que soy, no creo que sea diferente con Tsuruga-sempai.

—Ya veo—comentó con pesar Lory, cuando no dudo en decir—: No existen garantías pero sino lo intentas no sabrás que puede pasar, es natural que tengas temor hacer lastimada de nuevo, pero los temores se enfrentan. Dime Mogami-san qué harás si el hombre que amas se enamora de otra mujer, vas aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella, serías capaz de felicitarlos.

—Yo—Mogami empezó a buscar en su mente algún argumento para debatirlo, cuando las lagrimas producto de la impotencia que sentía empezaron a correr por su rostro, esa era la razón por la que odiaba el amor, el amor la hacía débil, egoísta, y solo atinó a decir mientras bajaba la mirada—: Pondré…—Miró a Lory cuando imito la sonrisa falsa de Tsuruga sorprendiéndolo en el acto y no dudo en decir con las lagrimas que aún corría en sus ojos—: Le daré está sonrisa, porque si él es feliz con otra persona…yo lo voy aceptar, después de todo no es la primera vez que me guardo esos sentimientos.

Lory sabía que no era posible razonar con ella en ese estado y menos sabiendo que Koun no se había sincerado con ella, decidió decir en voz alta:

—Creo que es hora que salgas del departamento LOVEME—. Miró a la adolescente que seguía llorando, cuando extendió un pañuelo hacia ella y se animó a preguntar—: ¡¿Qué pasaría si él se sincerara contigo?! ¡¿Aceptarías esos sentimientos?!

—Eso no va pasar—contestó Mogami sin pensar, pero sus expresiones hicieron que Lory se relajara, por ahora iba dejar el tema ahí, porque ya no dependía de él sino de Koun, aunque internamente estaba teniendo una lucha para no entremeterse en hacer algo para que ambos se acerquen.

Esperaba que Ren haga algún movimiento con ella aprovechando el día blanco, pero no contó que Mogami pusiera tal distancia entre ellos ni menos que Koun se saliera de control. Sin duda alguna esa situación se salió de control.

* * *

Ajenos a los planes de Setsu y realmente lo sucedido entre Mogami Kyoko y el presidente de la LME, Koun estaba completamente impaciente, a tal punto que se bajo al bar del hotel para comprar una botella de whisky de una reconocida marca escocesa, su mal humor era tal que hasta el barman tenía miedo de acercársele, compró una cajetilla de cigarrillos y sin pensarlo subió a su habitación, sabía que faltaba no menos de una hora antes que su supuesta hermana llegue al lugar, de un solo sorbo se tomó un cuarto de botella, parecía un león enjaulado porque iba y venía.

Tan solo recordar que ella lo había evadido por todo un mes y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de devolver sus llamadas, su furia parecía incrementar con el pasar de los minutos.

Entonces escucho el golpe seco en la puerta, respiró con calma una, dos, tres veces, cuando al abrir la puerta de forma brusca, no espero ver a Sebastián ahí y antes que reaccione él, Sebastián omitiendo el saludo le dijo en ingles:

—Please Follow me! [¡Por favor sígame!]

Koun frunció el ceño pero no dudo en seguir al hombre que para variar iba vestido como un musulmán, solo los ojos se le veían. Subieron por las escaleras dos pisos, cuando él lo guío en completo silencio a una habitación y lo hizo pasar, sin decir palabra alguna, no sabía dónde estaba porque la habitación estaba en penumbras, pero no tuvo problema en encontrar amplios almohadones, lejos de usarlos se quedo sin palabras cuando empezaron a sonar unos tambores, entonces la tenue luz se hizo presente cuando escucho un cantó que no entendía. ¡¿De dónde habían salido esos músicos?! El sonido de los tambores e instrumentos de percusión se hizo presente, cuando mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a una mujer con un velo de color lila hacerse presente en la habitación expresamente decorada para la ocasión.

Si iba a reclamarle algo a Setsu por haber desaparecido todo un mes y no dar explicaciones algunas, en ese momento se olvido todo, porque literalmente hablando tenía la boca abierta, al verla jugar con el velo y ver a su supuesta hermana en un sensual conjunto de danza árabe del mismo color del velo, el sujetador que cubría lo necesario adornado de piedras preciosas falsas, como las chaquiras que estaban alrededor de sus caderas que se empezaban a mover en una perfecta sincronía ante el sonar de los tambores, primero notó dos cosas de forma inmediata, ella dominaba la danza y ella lo estaba seduciendo con la mirada. Esa sonrisa que le dio lo perturbo por completo.

—Ehhhhhh….—Koun terminó por inercia en los almohadones, mientras se perdía en ver bailar de forma sensual a su hermana y el espectáculo recién empezaba.

* * *

Ajenos a ellos, Lory y el instructor que tenían acceso a la habitación veían con diversión la escena, mientras cruzaban sonrisas cómplices, sobre todo Lory que se atrevió a comentar en voz baja:

—Esa mirada que tiene él—internamente sonrío, porque la intención de Mogami era que Setsu aplacara la ira de su hermano por su ausencia, pero su instinto le decía que el efecto de aquellas danzas iba hacer otro. Expresó ocultó sus emociones, porque Jelly y Sebastián también estaban presente en la sala, finalmente le instructor comentó con orgullo:

—Mogami-san va conseguir ese papel, estoy seguro—ante ese comentario, Lory comentó con diversión:

—Te aseguro, que ella va conseguir más que eso está noche—Lory no hizo más comentarios, mientras miraba con fascinación los sensuales movimientos de la joven actriz, internamente ser reía mientras pensaba con malicia « _pobre Koun_ » ...

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Aquí me tienen, expresó lo corté aquí porque realmente soy mala para describir las escenas de bailes pero tengo los videos « Belly Dance » , el primer baile junto con el atuendo que va usar Setsu lo pondré debajo del link de este capítulo que publicaré en mi facebook, recuerden está historia es algo corta pero divertida.

2.-Sorry! Si me extendí con el spoiler del capítulo 202, pero oficialmente la Nakamura's EVIL me tiene picada y ahora esperar un mes más para ver que va hacer Kyoko-chan me tiene padeciendo, así que los vamos hacer padecer a mi estilo, sigo torturando a Koun antes de poner algo intenso. ^.^ Koun no se va contener de eso me encargo yo. Sigan leyendo, se supone que este fanfic lo actualizo en dos día, pero como he estado enferma todas mis actualizaciones se hicieron un shampoo, si puedo actualizo mañana junto con « Los Antagonista y Box al aire » así que sigan leyendo.

2.1 Pondré el spoiler informar en el mismo link que pondré el vídeo del baile. ;) Enjoy it.

3.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	3. CP3 El auto-control se va al piso

**« DDR »** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**Setsu regresa.**

**CP. N°3.- El auto-control se va al piso.**

Al terminar el primer baile, Koun que aún estaba sobre los almohadones con su mente completamente en blanco, recibía de parte se Sebastián un vaso de « Arak » una bebida alcohólica producida en Líbano, Siria, Jordania, Israel, Irak y dentro de territorios Palestinos. Se lo mezcla con agua y hielo de ahí que la disolución provoca un licor de una tonalidad opaca de apariencia lechosa, fue en ese momento que pensó tal excentricidad debía ser parte de los planes maquiavélicos del presidente. Lo tomó con calma y de paso acepto picar algo, notó que ha pesar de la tenue luz algunos alimentos exóticos producidos en la región. En ese momento no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer, cuando finalmente se puso de pie, iba buscar a su supuesta hermana para qué ni él mismo lo recordaba, porque lo único que estaba en su mente era el sugestivo primer traje en que la vio, no es que nunca antes haya visto una bailarina exótica pero es diferente ver un espectáculo de una bailarina en X evento, al ver a la mujer que ama en tal atuendo, ella no podía venir a provocarlo de esa forma y él permanecer indiferente ante esos movimientos.

Bastante malo era para su poco auto-control verla en los sugestivos trajes oscuros que Jelly se atrevió a darle al inicio de su interpretación de los hermanos Heel, tenía toda las intenciones de salir del lugar, sobre todo al tener la certeza que el presidente estaba por algún lugar observándolo como un ave de rapiña, pero no contó que primero la música de los tambores nunca dejen de sonar y de pronto cambio, no sabía qué canción era ahora porque el tono era más rápido, pero lo siguiente que vio lo dejo sin palabras, porque su supuesta hermana salió en un traje de danza pero de color rojo escarlata, si el anterior le hizo padecer este sin duda lo puso a prueba, a ritmo de « Zaham la Dunia » , Setsu no tuvo problemas en jugar con su velo y danzar alrededor de él, dada su altura tuvo un mal momento, porque tenía una visión perfecta hacia el sujetador decorado de piedras preciosas que dejaban ver sus encantos, maldecía una y otra vez su suerte, reacciono por inercia cuando ella lo tomó de la mano para que se siente en uno de los almohadones, realmente ella estaba haciendo lo que quería con él y esa sonrisa. ¡Diablos! Odiaba esa sonrisa en ese momento. Sabía que los dioses se estaban burlando de él, sobre todo cuando después de un momento hubo un cambio de música y ella no tuvo problema para bajarse moviendo sus caderas de una forma tan sugestiva, que él no sabía que ella podía moverse de esa forma, la peor parte era tenerle frente a él y no tocarla, porque no dudaba que el presidente estaba en algún lado mirando sus acciones.

Sabía que era parte de la danza, mover su pecho no sus senos de esa manera al compás de la música pero era demasiado para él que prácticamente los moviera frente a su rostro, esa mujer haría pecar a un santo, en qué estaba pensando Setsu para hacer tal espectáculo, entonces Caín recordó la razón de su molestia, Setsu era hábil en saber manipular a las personas sobre todo a su hermano, sabía que con ese espectáculo tan sugestivo lo único que había logrado era hacer que él olvide el tema.

Era oficial, su mal humor se empezó a crecer pero no por haberse dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Setsu desde el inicio, sino por sentirse tan débil ante ella y no ser capaz de pararla y sacarla arrastras del lugar.

Realmente lo único que le provocaba era desgarrarle la ropa y hacerla suya en ese momento poco le importaba el lugar donde estaba pero recordó que habían personas presente en el lugar, su mal humor se puso peor porque su auto-control estaba teniendo serios problemas, pero fue un alivio que la segundo baile terminara y Sebastián se hiciera presente, está vez no se dio tiempo de saborear el licor cuando tomó de un solo sorbo.

Pensó que ya había pasado el espectáculo pero no contó que cuestión de segundos, porque eso ya no eran minutos y no sabía como lograba cambiarse tan rápido, Setsu salía con un traje que comparado con los anteriores era menos sugestivo, nada más alejado de la verdad porque cuando la luz se hizo presente, pudo observar el maldito sujetador de faltas pintas negras y doradas pero que solo cubría lo necesario, al menos la falda a la cadera no tenía esas exóticas chaquiras ni eran tan transparentes pero cuando empezaron los tambores a tocar, maldijo internamente su suerte, perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había maldecido a su hermana por hacerlo pasar por esto, sobre todo cuando ella no tuvo pudor alguno en mover sus caderas al compás de la música prácticamente encima de él, no sabía si eso era parte de la danza pero realmente no lo ayudaba a su auto-control, pero de peor humor se ponía, al ver sus sonrisa impregnada de satisfacción pura, hasta que se arrodillo en el suelo y empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro provocan-dolo con su larga cabellera, ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

* * *

Del otro lado de la habitación faltaba el cuarto cambio de atuendo y por ende el cuarto baile, el instructor estaba fascinado con la manera como la joven bailaba que no dudo en decir:

—Ella realmente tiene talento para la danza, Lory…creo que debimos a traer a « Indira » para que haga el baile de la serpiente. ¡¿Qué opinas ahora sobre la beca?! — Al ver que el presidente no contestó, el instructor llamó su atención al decir—: ¡LORY!...Te estoy hablando hazme caso.

Lory por primera vez en ese mes empezó a reír divertido, cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Creo que el espectáculo termino. Mejor dejemos ese tema para después, ve por tus músicos—. El instructor no entendió ese comentario, pero antes de preguntar Lory le comentó con diversión—: Mira hacia allá.

—¡¿Dónde está Mogami-san y el joven qu…—El instructor no pudo hacer comentario alguno, al ver la risa descontrolada del presidente incluso la de Jelly, miró hacia el mayordomo pero él no comentó nada al respecto.

¡¿Qué había pasado con ellos?! Era la pregunta que quedo suelta en el aire, el instructor decidió hacerle caso al presidente y hablar con sus músicos porque el espectáculo había terminado.

* * *

Lo que había sucedido, era que mientras ellos hablaban sobre los bailes que hizo Mogami Kyoko, ella se había ido a cambiar de traje pero no contó que Koun viniera tras de ella y al verla ingresar a una habitación no dudó en ingresar a la misma, llegó en el preciso momento que su supuesta hermana se estaba quitando el sujetador a pesar de tener la parte inferior del traje de danza, ella al verlo alcanzó a cubrirse su pecho desnudo tanto con las manos como con el cabello que para su suerte aun no se lo había recogido.

Superada la sorpresa de ver a su supuesto hermano en el lugar, y más porque él no tocó la puerta sino que ingresó como dueño por su casa, trató de disimular su nerviosismo, cuando comentó en un tono bajo tratando que él no se diera cuenta de sus nervios al verlo ahí, delante de ella y ella en ese estado:

—¡¿Niisan qué haces aqu…—Setsu no pudo hacer la pregunta completa, cuando Koun bruscamente la hizo dar vuelta y al quedar ella de espalda al espejo, Koun tuvo una visión generosa de su espalda desnuda y comentó en un tono ronco:

—No puedes venir después de un mes de haberme evadido por completo, a bailar de está manera y provocarme…Kyoko-chan—Setsu/Kyoko se alinearon a la misma persona pero no pudo replicar ante ese comentario porque lo siguiente que paso fue que Koun no se contuvo en morder sus labios para sorprenderle ingresando su lengua dentro de su boca , ese beso que le dio trasmitía su enojo, su frustración pero sobre todo su excitación, porque su auto-control se rompió.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja ¡OMG! Me late que me van arrastrar por cortar la escena aquí Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja para compensarlos ya hice álbum de fotos de está micro-historia. Subo los videos a los que hice de referencia.

2.- Me paso editar**« ****BOX R al aire** » y los invito a leer mi actualizaciones del día, hace poco actualice ******« ****Los Antagónistas** »

3.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	4. CP4 Una lucha desigual

**« DDR »** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**Setsu regresa.**

**CP. N°4.- Una lucha desigual.**

« _¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_ » Reclamaban unos lindos pero petrificados demonios azules que se estaban cayendo a pedazos en la mente de Mogami Kyoko, mientras que sus ángeles los rodeaban, danzando alrededor de ellos para comentar « _¡¿Eso es amor?!_ »

Si la cabeza de Mogami era un completo caos, su cuerpo estaba congelado porque su boca había sido invadido por aquella lengua que se movía contra la suya con tal ímpetu que la dejo perpleja, no podía creer que aquel hombre que ya no era ni su hermano, menos su sempai, sino alguien similar a BJ la este tomando con tal fuerza, el remolino de emociones que sentía no se podía describir con palabras, de pronto la imagen de Sho robándole su primer beso asalto su mente, fue inevitable no compáralos pero lejos de causarle aquel enojo que le hizo experimentar aquella ocasión su antiguo compañero de la infancia este beso le trasmitió otro tipo de emoción, frustración, deseo, el enojo que emanaba de aquel hombre, podía sentir como sus manos recorrían su espalda desnuda y la atraía hacia su pecho, de no ser por las posición de sus manos él hubiera tenido un cortado directo con sus senos desnudos, aun sin responder el hombre termino de forma abrupta el beso para pasar a lamer su cuello, ella expresó ignoró lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, porque se atrevió a forcejear con él, Koun detuvo su atrevida caricia cuando tuvo el desatino de mirarla con intensidad, no vio venir la potente bofetada que ella le dio. Eso hizo que retrocediera sobre sus pasos.

Parecía que el tiempo se detenía entre ellos, los ojos de ella empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas no era así cómo tenía previsto que sería ese re-encuentro y menos ser tratada de esa forma, Koun se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero antes de decir algo, el golpe de la puerta los sobresalto, era el presidente que había dado un tiempo prudencial para su re-encuentro pero siempre teniendo presente la integridad física de la joven actriz no dudo en intervenir sobre todo al escuchar el potente golpe de aquella bófeta.

—¡MR HEEL!—Exclamó en un tono mortal, Lory no iba dar opción a nada, cuando Koun salió de la habitación con una expresión de pesar y con la mejilla completamente roja, Lory frunció el ceño cuando comentó en un tono bajo pero se notaba molesto—: BAKA…¡¿Qué diablo hiciste?!

Ante ese silencio abrumado que se dio entre ellos, Lory relajo sus facciones no tenía caso profundizar sobre lo obvio y se atrevió a darle un consejo:

—La única manera de arreglar esto, es decirle a la mujer que ama…quién eres en realidad—. Ante esas palabras Koun no podía dejar de sentirse peor, Lory no dudó en decir—: La razón por la que ella ha estado ausente todo este tiempo, es porque se ha dado cuenta que tiene sentimientos hacia ti…—Al ver los ojos de Koun abrirse de forma abrupta, Lory comentó en voz baja—: …pero ella va negar una y otra vez ese sentimiento, así que deja de cometer estupideces y arregla lo que hiciste ahora, sino prepararte para perderla y…el director de la película viene en dos horas…es hora de decidir, es todo o nada.

Koun no podía creer lo que el presidente le estaba diciendo, decir que estaba desconcertado era poco, tampoco con qué cara ver a Kyoko-chan pero no podía dejar las cosas así, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando detrás de él se hizo presente Setsu, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba furiosa, porque si el re-encuentro lo vemos desde la perspectivas de los hermanos Heel, él no solo le había llamado por el nombre de otra mujer sino que la había besado de tal forma, que si ella no lo hubiera golpeado quién sabe hasta dónde iba llegar, corrección él sabía perfectamente lo que quería de ella esa noche y no se iba conformar con menos.

No era así cómo quería darle a conocer sus sentimientos a ella, pero lo había arruinado, tocaba ser honesto con ella, pero cómo lo iba hacer ni idea, escucho en completo silencio las ordenes que le dio el presidente, como era de esperarse Setsu era completamente indiferente, tal vez no era el momento de hablar de lo sucedido en la habitación pero tenía la certeza que a partir de ese día, ella lo iba odiar y él no quería eso.

* * *

Pocos minutos después al llegar a la habitación, en un incomodo silencio, la única frase que se escucho fue:

—¡Lo siento!—Kyoko lo miró bajo la fachada de la indiferencia de Setsu, Koun no dudo en decir mientras dejaba que ella se sentara, dejo que se acomodé, en ese momento maldijo la micro-falda que tenía que mostraban más allá de lo que él podía soportar ver, pero no dudo en dejarse caer de rodillas ante ellas, cuando comentó en un tono plausible—: No me arrepiento de lo que hice, está noche quería hacerte mi mujer—. De todas las confesiones que Kyoko se esperaba esa sin duda no y la descoloco por completo, fue inevitable no desviar la mirada para no ponerse roja ante esa intensa mirada que él le daba y tampoco ayudaba verlo en esa posición, completamente a su merced y más cuando él dijo sin pensar—: …no debía de haberte asaltado de esa forma…no era mi intención lastimar a la mujer que amo.

« _¡EHHHHHHHH!...¡¿Qué dijo que?!_ » Preguntaba sus ángeles y demonios petrificados al mismo tiempo, dejando a un lado su mega-batalla apocalíptica que tenían en la mente de ella, por otro lado Mogami Kyoko lejos de hacerle caso a la primera emoción que la invadió por la sorpresa que tuvo ante esa confesión, dijo entre dientes sin poder evitar que las lagrimas llenaran sus ojos:

—No te atrevas a decir mentiras…eso es algo con lo que no debes jugar…SEM-PAI…—Ante esa palabra que remarcó Koun no se contuvo cuando golpeo con furia con ambas manos los costado del mueble en el que ella estaba y comentó:

—Detesto que me llames de esa forma…¡Maldita Sea!...Yo nunca mentiría sobre algo tan importante como esto—. Comentó de forma abrupta mientras cortaba la distancia entre ellos, para recalcar con molestia—: ¡TE AMO! No Ren…No Caín…Yo, Koun Hizuri te ama Kyoko-chan.

No era su intención revelarse su verdadero nombre de esa forma, pero Koun no estaba en control, no había más el perfecto caballero, no había más el indiferente y supuesto e indiferente hermano, se cansó de fingir ante ella.

Lejos de contestar, Kyoko recordó las palabras del presidente « _ese muchacho está luchando para romper las cadenas que lo atan al pasado, es una lucha de todo los días que no da tregua, porque en lo más profundo de su alma está su verdadera esencia, tu misión es simple Mogami-san no dejes que la oscuridad lo destruya, cuento contigo para esa tarea_ » Aquellas palabras empezaron a tener sentido cuando él puso su cabeza en su regazo y se volvió arrodillar, después de un breve momento no dudo en comentar:

—No era así como quería revelarte quién soy…no era así como quería que supieras mi sórdida historia, pero no puedo más…me llevaste al límite…yo hice cosas malas de las que me averguen…—Las palabras entrecortadas quedaron ahí porque en ese momento él se perdió en sus recuerdos, y eran recuerdos que dolía entonces ella recordó las palabras del presidente cuando él le preguntó hace un mes atrás

«_ ¡¿Juzgarías al hombre que amas por lo que hizo en el pasado?!_ » . Esa palabras le hicieron darse cuenta que él no había superado su historia y menos estaba preparado para hablar de la misma, de pronto recordó su amargo pasado, lo sucedido con su madre, lo sucedido con su primer amor, todo lo que paso, pero ahora aquella amor que empezaba a sentir o que ya sentía pero se negaba a reconocerlo le hizo experimentar una extraña paz y de pronto una imagen de un pequeño niño se filtró en su mente, solo atinó a preguntar por inercia, al acariciar sus cabellos, y más de una pregunta le asaltaba en su mente:

—¡¿Corn, no tenías el cabello rubio?!—De todas las frases o preguntas que pudo hacerle, esa la descoloco y ahora era él que tenía lagrima en sus ojos, tenía tanto que decir en tan poco tiempo que sus pensamientos eran un caos y solo atinó a mover la cabeza en un gestó positivo, avergonzado de no aclarar la historia del « príncipe de las hadas » , Mogami sonrío con tristeza al recordar lo feliz que ella fue en ese momento al pensar que había conocido a un príncipe de aquellas criaturas mitológicas que le fascinaba y preguntó sin pensar al pasar su mano por su rostro—: El color de tus ojos eran azules…¡¿Son lentes de contacto?!—Otra pregunta que él no se esperaba de parte de ella y menos cuando Mogami preguntó con interés—: ¡¿Por qué cuando vistes la piedra que me distes no me dijiste quién era?!

—Porque en ese momento te odiaba—. Aquellas palabras lograron que Kyoko mostrara una expresión abierta de desconcierto, pero él aclaró con rapidez—: Te uniste por una razón equivocada a la agencia—. Fue inevitable para Kyoko no ponerse completamente roja de la vergüenza al recordar sus encuentros previos, a parte porque aquellas palabras si le dolieron pero ella no dijo palabra alguna, porque él acotó inmediatamente—:…tampoco quería recordar mi pasado, tú eras parte de mi pasado y saber que eras aquella niña que conocí en Kyoto en aquel viaje me hizo recordar cuando era un niño dulce, inocente, traías recuerdos a mí que me pesaba, me daba vergüenza reconocer en lo que me había convertido. ¡¿Decepcionada?!...

Ella movió la cabeza en un gestó negativo, ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo, pero cuando él iba contar su historia, ella no dudo en interrumpirlo para decirle con suavidad:

—No necesitas revelarme lo que hiciste en el pasado—. Al ver su expresión de desconcierto, no dudó en decir—: Aun no estás preparado para hablar sobre el tema, no creo que hacerlo ahora te ayude cuando realmente no lo haz superado—. Kyoko Mogami no dudo en sonreír con suavidad aunque las lágrimas productos de las emociones que la embargaban, pero dijo en un tono bajo mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre desconcertado—: Me gustaría volver a recuperar a mi amigo.

Ante esas palabras Koun no dudo en abalanzarse sobre ella, quién lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, por ahora una ligera paz se respiraban entre ellos, Koun se había quitado un peso de encima, cuando comentó con suavidad:

—Esto se siente tan bien—. Ante ese comentario la joven se puso tensa y no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja sobre todo al sentir la cabeza de su amigo restregarse contra su pecho, sin pudo alguno, no dudó en empujarlo para gritar con enojo:

—¡KOUNNNNNNN HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! — Koun tuvo que componer sus expresiones, porque además que estaba completamente rojo, se había caído de espaldas en el piso de la suite producto de la forma abrupta como ella lo quito de su pecho, pero no contuvo los risas al ver la expresión de la joven al estilo Hongo Mío. Ella estaba tan enojada que no se contuvo al lanzarle los cojines que tenía a su alcance, pero el timbre de la puerta los hizo recuperar la compostura, ambos se miraron en completo silencio. Era hora dejar sus juegos y reclamos para después, incluyo aquellas aclaraciones que estaban pendiente entre ellos, porque al abrir la puerta Setsu notó la presencia del director de la película y no se veía nada contento.

Era hora que Setsu se ponga al tanto de lo que había hecho su hermano en su ausencia.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! ¡OMG! ¡¿Se quedaron con ganas de leer un LEMON?! ¡¿Pensaron que está escena iba haber toqueto y todo eso?! Pues NO, Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja ^.^ , expresó lo cambie porque al releer el capítulo 202 la incertidumbre que enfrenta Kyoko-chan me hizo pensar, él que ella se diera cuenta de lo que siente por Ren no significa que lo va reconocer, y de paso él tiene muchas cosas que revelar antes de decirle que la ama. ^.^ Pagaría por ver su cara con este giro de la historia, les dije estoy va hacer corto pero intenso, los veo en dos días. Espero poder actualizar dentro de horario.

2.- Para quienes siguen « **BOX R al aire** » está actualizado.

3.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	5. CP5 El enojo de Setsu

**« DDR »** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**Setsu regresa.**

**CP. N°5.- El enojo de Setsu.**

Setsu no podía creer la vergüenza que estaba pasando delante del director de la película, las quejas iban desde lo irresponsable que había sido Caín Heel con su horario a la hora de filmar hasta los incidentes causados en el set con Murasame-baka, como ella le decía. Finalmente no pudo continuar siendo indiferente al tema cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Lamento mucho todo los inconvenientes causado, me comprometo…— miró sin pestañar a su hermano Caín, quién si bien era indiferente al tema no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrío al ver a BJ en su hermana, eso lo aterró al mismo tiempo que llamó su atención sobre todo cuando ella afirmó con certeza—: personalmente me voy encargar que niisan repare el daño causado, empezando por ir a visitar a Murasame y darle una disculpa por haberlo agredido.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó Caín frunciendo el ceño, mientras que el directo comentó con nerviosismo:

—Setsuka eso no es necesario porqu…— el comentario quedo ahí, porque incluso hasta el director pudo notar el aura mortal de la joven, era impresionante Setsu estaba imitando a BJ pero había algo más detrás de su mirada. El director no hizo mayores comentarios cuando le entregó la nueva programación a Setsu, internamente parecía sentir pena por el actor porque a pesar de estar enojado con él no tuvo problema en reconocer que Setsu iba hacer algo y por lo visto no iba hacer nada bueno para el actor, por lo que se apresuro a salir del lugar, además estaba incomodo por las miradas que Setsu le daba a su hermano. Parecía quererlo fulminar con la mirada y si estás mataran, su amado niisan estaría muerto.

Ver a Caín Heel como BJ era aterradoramente fascinante, pero ver a Setsu Heel como BJ eso era desconcertante. Su dudar, salio del lugar más rápido que inmediatamente.

* * *

Una vez que los hermanos Heel se quedaron solos, Setsu ni se molestó en ver el programa. Caín estaba intrigado al ver su forma de proceder, no habló nada durante toda la noche, ahora era oficial estaba más intrigado por su extraño proceder, sabía que ella estaba molesta, pero él también debía estarlo después de todo Setsu había desaparecido un mes completo. El silencio era abrumador entre ellos. Por otro lado Koun no sabía que esperar de Kyoko por lo que no hizo comentario alguno, estaba desconcertado sobre todo porque ella estaba en carácter. ¡¿Qué se traía entre mano?! Pero no tuvo necesidad de preguntar cuando ella no tuvo reparo en tomar sus botellas de whisky y para su asombro abrió una a una las botellas, él iba preguntar qué iba hacer pero ella fue más rápida al vaciar el apreciado contenido por el lavabo, antes que él protestara ella sentenció en un tono mortal:

—No más alcohol pera ti…niisan— ante que él protestara, tomó sus tabacos y cigarrillos, entonces los rompió delante de él, no era necesario decir que ella ya no iba tolerar sus vicios, Caín lo miraba con desconcierto y Setsu no dudó en decir—: Mañana iremos a visitar a Murasame-baka y no tienes opción a protestar. Es hora de enmendar lo que haz hecho en mi ausencia.

Caín se quedó sin palabras. Setsu no estaba dándole ninguna opción sobre todo cuando ella recalcó con molestia, mientras se acercaba a él , era increíble que lo hiciera retroceder, incluso hasta Koun estaba completamente desconcertado porque ella lo estaba intimidando, eso era tan bizarro:

—Mañana harás las escenas en una sola toma. Ajustaré mi tiempo para que lo que no haz hecho en mi ausencia lo hagas ahora sin perder tiempo alguno— Setsu ni se molesto en escuchar sus comentarios, cuando ingresó al baño de forma abrupta. Caín sonrío sin percatarse, sin duda esa faceta de una hermana mal humorada no conocía, eso era extraño. Setsu no debía enojarse con su amado hermano, realmente no la entendía.

Pero si él creía que ahí terminaba el mal humor de Setsu se equivoco, porque para empezar al día siguiente no dudó en poner el despertador a las 4:00Am cerca de su oreja, lejos de reírse al ver su expresión sobresaltada, Setsu preparó un desayuno consistente que le obligo a comer sin decir palabra alguna y ni siquiera preguntar, espero con paciencia que él estuviera listo, fue en ese momento que sin Caín prevenirlo ella puso un collar en su cuello y al escuchar el clic reacciono, no necesitó preguntar qué estaba pasando cuando Setsu lo había encadenado a ella y mostró con una sonrisa en su mirada, la llave que la puso en una cadena que enroscó a su otra muñeca y no tuvo reparo en salir de la habitación con él encadenado a ella.

Caín parecía más desconcertado que enojado. El hombre estaba siendo tratado como un perro y de peor humor se puso cuando Setsu pasó por el cementerio antes de ir al set y compró un enorme ramo de rosas negras, antes que él protestara, ella escribió en perfecto japonés, en una extraña tarjeta que parecía más bien una estela fúnebre:

_« Lo siento mucho. _

_ATT. Caín Heel »_

Caín no se molestó por las rosas, ni menos por esa tarjeta sino por lo que hizo después, ella puso su mano sobre una tinta que no sabía de dónde la había sacado pero le hizo poner su mano pintada de tinta sobre la tarjeta, ella realmente lo estaba tratando como un perro, porque le hizo poner sus huellas, está vez si se enojo, pero Setsu ni se molestó en justificarse cuando lo jalo como si fuera un animal.

Otro drama fue llegar al hospital, era inevitable no llamar la atención de esa forma pero Setsu ingresó a la habitación de Murasame, quién mostraba un vendaje en su cabeza, antes que reaccione porque hizo que Caín lleve el extravagante ramo, la tarjeta y encima estaba atado a ella, comentó con desdén:

—Mi hermano tiene algo que decir…— tanto Caín como Murasame se miraron más que con odio con una expresión impregnada de desconcierto, pero Setsu volvió a replicar—: Caín — ante ese jalón de la cadena que hizo Setsu, él murmuro en ingles « Sorry! » pero esa respuesta lejos de satisfacer a Setsu, hizo que ella se enojara más cuando comentó en un tono mortal:

—Dilo en japonés— Caín mastico la palabra con desagrado, en ese momento Murasame cambió su expresión de desconcierto a una impregnada de burla, no se privó de mirar con descaro el atrevido atuendo de la rubia que deleitaba su vista, iba decir algo pero para su asombró Setsu se adelanto cuando tomó el suero que tenía en su brazo y presiono el catete, sin duda le hizo doler fue leve pero logró des-colocarlo y más cuando ante él una versión femenina de BJ se hizo presente, entonces para asombró de ambos hombres, Setsu comentó en voz baja:

—Fui capaz de encadenar a niisan a mí por los problemas causados...— presiono con fuerza el catete para que está vez doliera un poco más, incluso la sangre de Murasame se filtro en el catete, y Setsu no dudó en decir—: Vuelves a causar problemas a niisan en esa maldita producción y está vez te la verás conmigo…— antes que protestara Setsu no dudó en enterrar un bisturí que ninguno de ellos sabía de dónde lo había conseguido pero perforo su almohada sin problema alguno, quedado a escasos centímetro de su cabeza cuando acotó con rapidez:

—El final que tiene BJ no es nada comparado con lo que te haré— agrego Setsu con una extraña sonrisa, parecía que realmente quería hacerle algo malo a Murasame, lo que ellos no sabían era que Setsu había dejado paso a Natsu, ella era un genio malvado que sabía cómo desquitarse, ahora si Caín estaba sin palabras mientras Murasame estaba aterrado, solo atinó a decir por inercia al mirar a rubia:

—…no…no…no daré problemas pero él…— Murasame no pudo hacer el comentario, cuando Setsu no dudo en apretar la correa y atraer a su hermano hacia ella y decir en un modo imperativo:

—De niisan me encargó yo…cerebro de queso.

Era oficial ambos hombres no podían creer que estaba siendo intimidado por la joven rubia, quién lejos de mostrar una mirada mortal ahora mostraban una mirada impregnada de malicia pura, realmente daba miedo.

Murasame había sido intimidado por Caín/BJ pero está clase de amenaza no se la esperaba, no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero de algo estaba seguro iba actuar con el corazón y no causar más problemas en el set.

Caín/BJ/Koun incluso hasta él había sido intimidado por la mujer que amaba, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Incluso hasta el perfecto caballero Ren no sabía qué decir, ni menos cómo reaccionar ante esas amenazas, realmente era una situación bizarra e hilarante. ¡¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?!

Kyoko-chan por otro lado estaba dormido en lo más profundo de Setsu, ella iba deja que durante los próximos días la excéntrica rubia esté en control, era hora de poner orden en esa producción, y si tenía que hacer uso de métodos pocos ortodoxos poco le importaba, pero cómo siguió esa clase de intimidación, eso ya es otra historia.

**Porque el final de nuestra historia es un nuevo inicio para nuestros protagonistas.**

**« Fin »**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! ^.^ Gracias a todo los que siguieron está historia hasta aquí, les dije que era una historia corta pero divertida. Aunque este capítulo me quedo algo tenso. ¡¿Se quedaron con ganas de leer más?! Entonces deben ver lo qué va pasar con los hermanos Heel en « **BOX R al aire** » porque ahí los voy explotar como se debe, así que no se lo pierdan ^.^ y también verán una versión diferente pero más al estilo de Kyoko-chan en la segunda temporada de los « **Antagonistas** » . No prometo hacer un epílogo porque tengo las ideas revueltas y si lo hago probablemente me lance con algo hot al 100% para compensar la carencia del lemon que se quedaron sin leer, pero vamos ustedes saben como termina está historia, además voy extender BOX R al aire ^.^ veamos si logro incorporar las escenas que deseo, pero no prometo nada, solo tienen que seguir leyendo ^.^

2.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Chaus! **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


End file.
